The Dead of Night
by Romanoma
Summary: Yuugi encounters a stranger on the most terrifying night of his life, but what secrets does he hide? Yuugi is keeping his own secrets, but he could never have predicted the consequences, and Yami is driven to the edge by his feelings for his aibou.[YxYY]
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dead of Night (repost/edit)  
Author: Elsalhir Erestar  
Genre: Romance/Dark/Angst  
Rating: M  
Summary: Yuugi encounters a stranger on the most terrifying night of his life, but what secrets does he hide? Yuugi is keeping his own secrets, but he could never have predicted the consequences, and Yami is driven to the edge by his feelings for his aibou.YxYY

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"For God's sake Yuugi, cheer up," Jounouchi shouted over the din of the mass, smiling, giving his vertically challenged friend a shove with his hand, "I promised you, you were going to enjoy tonight and I meant it." He stood up from his hunched position to momentarily scour the crowds and bent down again to Yuugi's level, a grin from ear to ear. "Maybe we'll even find you a boyfriend," he whispered, close to his ear, tapping his nose provocatively as he leant back. Yuugi tried to smile. He did his very best.

"Jounouchi-kun, we're too young for this kind of thing," he mumbled, more to himself then anyone. Jounouchi hadn't heard him, but, what had Yuugi been expecting? It wasn't as though anyone ever listened anyway. He never wanted to go. None of his friends quite understood how big a step this was for him. He felt anxious. Yami had warned him away – no, he'd ordered him away, demanded he remain as far away as possible, but through an act of kindness, not rebellion, he'd ignored his other self and defied his intuition.

They hadn't even gone in yet and already Yuugi was terrified. All kinds of visions and images were calved into his mind about this place. Its reputation preceded it, even into high school and the petite teen hadn't any intention of finding out the truth behind the rumour.

He dragged his clammy palms over his hips, clad with tight, black leather, impossibly tight, the silver-black akin to his boots, partially concealed by a hem that was marginally too long. His shirt was scarlet, revealing a good section of his back- more than the teen felt comfortable with – but it had sleeves that, thankfully, were long, flaring at the wrist. The outfit was Jounouchi's idea. Yuugi had protested against it, but he'd even been ordered not to wear his studded collar.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he edged closer to his best friend for warmth, but there was no comfort in the gesture. "Where are the others?" he asked, a sense of panic embracing him. He wanted Anzu to arrive soon. She hadn't been keen on the whole idea either, so at least he would have someone who shared his qualms and fears. Only, there was no sign of her, or any of his other friends. It was just him and Jounouchi.

"They'll be here soon," Jounouchi answered, giving Yuugi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "don't look so worried." Yuugi took a laboured breath, endeavouring to steady his tattered nerves. He could feel his hands trembling in his pockets, the goose pimples on his arms only making him feel worse. It was cold. All he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep, but Jounouchi looked so hyped. He'd talked about this place non-stop all week and who was Yuugi to tell him he couldn't go? So, instead of rejecting his offer to accompany him when the taller youth asked, Yuugi reluctantly agreed through fear of hurting his friend's feelings. He was beginning to wish he'd taken his own feelings into account.

At least he could try and keep Jounouchi out of trouble.

A clamour rose from the gathered crowd, screams of excitement, a wave of adrenaline cursing through each person at the prospect of the unknown, like an evocative mystery about to unfold. Yuugi looked up at Jounouchi. The same anticipation had gripped him. "The doors are opening!" he said, clasping Yuugi's freezing hand in his, "I think they're letting people in! Come on, let's get to the front!"

"But Jounouch-kun, the other's haven't arrived yet-" he tried to protest as he was dragged through the throng of people, apologising as he was swung to and fro into those around him. Before he had time to think, they were both right at the front of the evolving queue. For a fleeting moment, as the bouncer looked them over with a keen eye, he thought they might be rejected- after all, they were underage and Yuugi certainly didn't look eighteen – but to Yuugi's utter surprise and dismay, they were allowed to enter without a word.

Jounouchi practically bounced in through the doors, Yuugi trailing along behind with his head hung, the steady boom of the music drifting from within to mimic the frantic beat of his heart.

The far doors, presumably the entrance, had a small glass window, streams of multi-coloured lights flickering in the dark corridor to light the way, as if urging the dancers forward, but somehow for Yuugi, the light was all the more unnerving. Jounouchi hadn't noticed his discomfort as the other boy followed like a lost puppy, clinging to the elasticised waist of Jounouchi's black jeans, too afraid to let go.

Jounouchi pushed the door open to be greeted with deep red shafts of light, fading to orange, yellow, blue, green, and purple. The music had grown louder; deafening base beat vibrating in their chests, reverberating off the carpeted walls, stimulating the crowd into motion, undulating guitar riffs lighting a fire of desire. All around them people were dancing, sweat-slick bodies grinding against each other, swinging their hips, all of their cares, responsibilities, and concerns thrown blindly to the wind. The place felt alive, energy radiating from every inch of the room. This was what Jounouchi had heard about - the dancing, the talent, the music. Having a good time was the only thing on his mind.

There were other concerns marauding Yuugi's mind, much more sordid and perverse thoughts. He shuddered apprehensively. What if the rumours were true?

"Let's get a drink!" Jounouchi announced and though he'd shouted it, Yuugi only just caught what he said. He shook his head vehemently, feebly attempting to pull the taller away from the direction he was heading.

"Jounouch-kun, jii-chan will kill me if he finds out, not to mention Yami!" he whimpered, begging with his eyes as well as his words. Jounouchi patted his head softly.

"It's just one drink Yuugi, it won't do any harm." Yuugi frowned. He knew that wasn't true, "Please Yuugi, just one, I promise, then we can go and wait outside for the others to come if you want to?" Yuugi's face lit up appreciatively and he nodded, again trailing behind his best friend towards the exceptionally busy bar. Jounouchi hopped up onto a stool, pulling up another from beside him for Yuugi, "So what'll it be short stuff?"

Yuugi gawped at the array of drinks on offer, eyes settling on a small sized bottle of Bacardi Breezer sitting up on the top shelf, laden with myriad other alcoholic beverages, some Yuugi had never heard of before.

"What can I get you, mate?" Yuugi's gaze transferred, finding the barman standing in front of him, waiting for a reply. Yuugi leaned closer, maintaining the distance between him and the man beside him who was staring at him lecherously.

"Um, just a Bacardi please," he said, trying to force his voice to remain steady and calm. The barman's eyebrow arched. Suspicion? No, there was something different behind that look.

"Don't want anything stronger?" he asked, picking up a bottle of vodka, slamming it down on the bar. Yuugi shook his head timidly, looking to Jounouchi for support.

"Just a Bacardi," Jounouchi demanded. The barman's gaze shifted to him, eyes narrowed momentarily before the threatening grimace was replaced by a friendly smile, an almost believable cover.

"And what'll it be for you?" he strained, unclipping the metal cap before handing the bottle to Yuugi. He grasped it between his fingers, considering absent-mindedly how alien it felt to be holding a bottle of alcohol, but reminded himself that the whole situation was alien. He felt out of place. Why had no one noticed he was only sixteen? Perhaps Jounouchi passed for an adult, but he was only just five feet.

Yuugi batted the toxic substance back and forth between his hands, deliberating if he should drink it or not, whilst Jounouchi downed the shot he'd just purchased, shoving half a lemon between his teeth seconds after the burning sensation assailed his throat. "Hey Yuugi, I'm going to find out where the toilets are. Will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?"

Yuugi considered saying no, but thought better of it. "I'll be fine, " he settled for, smiling weakly. Jounouchi returned the smile with more enthusiasm, ruffling Yuugi's hair.

"Don't worry, you won't want to leave when we have to. Don't go anywhere," he laughed, winking. He hopped off his seat, in seconds vanishing into the crowd of clubbers, leaving Yuugi all by himself. He folded his arms, hands gripping his forearms, feeling suddenly vulnerable and exposed. The man beside him had moved closer, so close the teen could smell the spicy scent of his aftershave.

"Are you going to drink that?" Yuugi turned his head sideways, looking the man in the eye for a second before turning away again. His hair was dark, almost black, the light giving it a slight tint, and balanced on the edge of his nose was a pair of sunglasses, his grey eyes peering over the top of them, straight into Yuugi's.

"Y-yes," he stammered, nervously fingering the base of the bottle. He could see the man smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine with this, thanks," Yuugi replied. He wasn't stupid enough to fall into that trap.

"Oh come on, it's just one drink," he persisted, leaning around the teen to see him better. He pointed at the bottle in Yuugi's hand, "and that won't last you all night. Hey, barman!" The aforementioned finished dealing with the previous customer, unaware that Yuugi had seen him pass a key to another man in exchange for some money –quite a lot of money. What was that about? "G and T for my friend here," he continued, slapping him on the shoulder quite roughly. Maybe he was drunk.

"Really, I don't want another drink," Yuugi said stiffly, shrugging the leeching man away.

"Stubborn one, are we?" he slid his glasses up his nose with his index finger. "I'm sure I can change that. Barman, make that two G and T's."

"I told, you-" He stopped short when he found a hand on his leg, sliding back and forth along his thigh. "W-what are you doing?"

The man wasn't smiling anymore, he was grinning in amusement, like this was a fun game. To him, it probably was, but to Yuugi it was the unfolding of a nightmare.

_Jounouchi-kun, please come back soon_, he thought to himself, watching, frozen, the spider-like fingers trailing his leg. The barman placed two glasses down, one in front of each of them, oblivious of the goings on beneath the bar.

"I'm going to find my friend," he said, sliding off the stool, relieved the creeping hand was away from him. He squeezed his way past people, dodging beneath flailing arms until he encountered a sign for the toilets. Jounouchi was nowhere in sight. He took up a position beside the door, leaning up against the wall. It seemed he'd stumbled into the lover's corner. Surrounded by couples, kissing, groping, confident probing of each other's bodies in places too private for polite conversation, the teen felt grossly uncomfortable, embarrassed, nauseated by the humidity. What on earth was he doing in a place like this?

Knotting his fingers together, Yuugi swallowed deeply, hoping beyond hope that Jounouchi would be out soon. He daren't go in there alone. Jounouchi could take care of himself, but he knew he was at risk. Or was he being paranoid? He wished Yami was with him. At least when he was around, Yuugi felt safe, loved, not leered at like fresh meat to be devoured.

He reflected on his relationship with Yami for a moment, hoping it would distract him. If he ever found out he betrayed his trust after promising not to come with Jounouchi, his life wouldn't be worth living, not to mention, Yami would be truly and deeply hurt. He'd once told Yuugi's that he felt he could trust him whole-heartedly; no flicker of doubt ever embracing his mind, knowing that deep down Yuugi would never defy his wishes.

How wrong he'd been. Yuugi felt a pang of guilt overcome him. Yami had uncanny ways of finding things out. He was stupid to think he wouldn't know what he'd been up to as soon as he walked through the door the following morning.

The door to his right swung open and to Yuugi's utter relief, Jounouchi emerged.

"Didn't I say to stay where you were?" he asked, frowning, but not angrily. It was clear how uncomfortable Yuugi looked by the giveaway manner in which he was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, amethyst eyes set firmly on one target in case they should stray to something he had little desire to witness.

"I know, but there was this guy at the bar-" Yuugi began, only to be interjected again.

"Did he try something?" Jounouchi said, fists clenching defensively. Yuugi nodded sullenly and Jounouchi's features contorted in anger, "where is he? I'll teach him not to mess with my friends!"

"Jounouchi-kun, don't, he didn't hurt me or anything!" Yuugi pleaded, hanging off his arm, "he just made me feel uncomfortable." He lowered his head, "this whole place does."

"Do you hate it that much?" Jounouchi said, big chocolate brown eyes mournful and sad. He should have known better than to bring his small friend here, but Yuugi's heart bled. He didn't want to make them leave- it wouldn't be fair after he'd agreed to come in the first place. Swallowing, Yuugi shook his head, perking up a little and Jounouchi smiled softly, "that's the spirit! Come on, I need another drink!"

"But Jounouchi, didn't you say we could wait for the others-" He was cut off when Jounouchi grabbed onto his hand again, tugging him through the mass to the bar. Yuugi found his drink was still there, as was the G and T the creep who was plaguing him had bought – but at least he was gone. Yuugi took a swig from the bottle, pleased to find that it didn't taste too horrible. In fact, it tasted much like a soft drink. He took up a seat by the bar whilst Jounouchi ordered another drink, and then, after explaining to Yuugi what his plans were, the smaller watched in amusement as the tall blonde flitted from person to person, eyeing them up and down, purposely squeezing between crowds of people, most of which were practically half naked. Closing his eyes, taking another slow sip, he listened to them music, giving in to the temptation to tap along to the steady, rhythmic tunes that were hypnotically charging, provoking a response out of his body. He fought against the urge to get up and dance – he wasn't the clubbing type. Opening his eyes again, he glanced around for Jounouchi. He was nowhere in sight.

Feeling a very slight twinge of panic, he sat up straight, scouring back and forth over the heads of the dancers. No where. He'd gone. Yuugi's brow creased in frustration and fear. The crowd size had increased. How would he ever find him this time!

"Something wrong?" Yuugi's head snapped right. It was him again, the same man with the same twisted grin.

"No," Yuugi said, no longer in the mood for the flirtatious fiend. The man glanced at the full glass of G and "T on the bar, noting it hadn't been touched.

"Not a big fan of spirits, huh?" Yuugi laughed inwardly at the irony of that statement, but otherwise ignored him. "Oh don't be like that!" he sneered, standing to his full height in an attempt to be intimidating.

"I'm- NOT-interested!" Yuugi assured him, still frantically searching for Jounouchi amongst the horde. The hindrance standing in front of him chuckled.

"How do you know? Do you even know what I want?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Yuugi answered. He may have been able to see the good in everyone, someone who trusted easily, but he wasn't a complete fool and he'd most certainly had enough. For the second time that night, Yuugi moved to slide from his chair, only this time his admirer moved with him, hands curling around him to pin the petite youngster to the bar with very little hope of escape.

"You're not eighteen are you?" he guessed, leaning in close- far too close.

"W-what makes you think that?" Yuugi replied, pulling away. The man stroked his cheek gently, warm breath ghosting against his ear. Yami often performed a similar affectionate gesture, but this … this was very, very different. This man didn't share the same attributes – not the same warm smile, nor the same adoring eyes, not the tender voice that calmed him, or the way his arms curled around him if he was scared.

"There are kids like you in here every week. I can spot them a mile away," he hissed, tongue whipping out to taste his skin, "you happen to be one of the extraordinarily cute ones Yuugi Muto."

"H-how do you -?"

"You're a renowned duellist Yuugi, everyone knows you. I'm lucky I spotted you first …"

"Get away from me!" Yuugi retorted, attempting to barge his way out, past the arms working as barriers halting his escape. He considered calling Yami. He may be angry that Yuugi had disobeyed him, but at least he would be safe … but then another thought occurred. Yami would be so disappointed in him; maybe never trust him again! That was the last thing he wanted … "I told you, I'm not interested in you! Leave me alone."

Yuugi pressed his hands to the man's shoulders, pushing as hard as he could but he hardly moved and the other laughed mockingly. Yuugi's heart thumped wildly in his chest. How was he going to get out of this one? No one seemed to care how frightened he looked.

"Please, j-just let go … " His smile, if possible, widened.

"Alright, I will, but you have to do something for me first." Yuugi's heart sank, "let me kiss you, and then we'll see."

"Forget it-" He wasn't having any of that. Before Yuugi could even finish his dissent, his lips were enveloped with warmth, an uninvited tongue thrusting into his mouth. Yuugi's yelp was drowned out, but no one would have heard him. He felt like being sick – not even Yami had shared something as intimate with him as a kiss. What did he think he was doing? He hadn't wanted his first kiss to come and go so quickly.

At least he would remember it.

He struggled up until and over the point where he pulled away, flushed with revulsion and anger. Just as he was about to explode with fury, the man stepped back, releasing him, but Yuugi was too speechless to move, infuriated that the other just stood their grinning snidely. "You- you- !"

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" he remarked, flicking his hand dismissively.

"That's assault!" Yuugi cried, eyes brimming with tears of rage and grief. Evidently the man didn't care. Smiling, tapping Yuugi's thigh with his palm, he walked away. Yuugi's lip trembled, but no, he wouldn't cry in the middle of a club filled with people.

He wished Jounouchi was there.

A wave of dizziness struck him that moment and he gripped the stool so as not to fall, one hand rubbing his temples. That was sudden. Surely one bottle of Bacardi Breezer hadn't affected him like that, and so quickly? That was it …

: Yami: No answer. His mind felt hazy and clouded. He wasn't even sure he'd reached his darker half. He tried to blink away the blurriness his eyes had succumbed to, rubbing them, blinking again, but to no avail. The whole place was spinning. The dancing figures were distorting. In fact, where was he? He couldn't even focus enough to remember.

He slumped off his seat; disorientated, knowing he needed to find a phone box to call a taxi home. Jounouchi would be ok by himself, he hoped. Stumbling forward, gripping onto every available thing to help him stay on his feet, he found a door he prayed led outside into the cool air which, perhaps, would help to clear his head, but it only lead down a corridor filled with people. He groped along the walls, wondering why no one was trying to help him when …

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

_Oh God …_

He felt an arm slide over his shoulders, another around his waist. He made a meagre effort to push them away, without success.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help you!" a voice said, a voice corded with delight, but Yuugi couldn't differentiate between his own thoughts and those around him speaking. He pushed back again, managed to trip on his own feet and plummet to the floor. Distantly he heard someone laugh. Roughly he was heaved to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly and he collapsed again, held limply in the arms of whoever it was claiming to help him. Through the haze, Yuugi had a pretty good idea who it was.

A minute or two later, he found himself sitting on a carpeted floor, leaning against something –a wall perhaps- eyes drifting in and out of focus. He wasn't entirely sure if someone else was there, only that there were voices nearby …

: Yami … p-please I'm scared : he begged his other self. The message wasn't getting through. Fingers brushed his face softly, lifting his head, but he didn't have the energy to stay up right. He was drowsy. The floor was suddenly very inviting.

Yuugi let himself slump down into a heap, and slept.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to **_Sansi_** for keeping this for me! This is now the original- Chapter 1 has also been updated. I'm so, SO sorry for taking so long to update. I implore you to enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Yuugi's whole body ached, head thumping like a thudding drum when he came round. His eyes were still blurred and the dizziness of earlier hadn't worn off either, but he could see objects around him, could reach out and grasp things. His clothes felt damp, trousers especially and slowly he noticed someone in the far corner, lying on their front in a puddle of his own bodily fluids. He grimaced and made an unsteady move to stand, forcing his eyes to stay open, resisting the urge to just slump to the floor again and sleep.

The outside corridor was empty. The music had stopped.

Entering the main area, he found it was practically empty, aside from the members of staff dotted about packing away pieces of equipment, cleaning up, washing glasses …

"Are you alright there, mate? You don't look too well." Yuugi looked in the general direction the voice came from. "There are taxis outside if you need one. You look like you might…"

Yuugi nodded his thanks, staggering to the door, stopping halfway to get his eyes to centre on the exit. Once outside, he searched for one of the taxi's lined up along the street and rushed for the nearest, feeling his stomach turn over in response to his haste. Hopping inside, he leaned back into the comforting warmth of the seats and sighed, relieved.

"Kame Game Store," he mumbled. If the driver said anything, Yuugi didn't hear it, but he felt the car moving. Not soon enough it stopped, and Yuugi dug around in his pocket, surprised to find his wallet was actually still there. The driver opened the car door for him, and Yuugi, who had been leaning against it, almost collapsed onto the pavement. He pulled a few notes from his wallet, holding them out to the driver, but instead of taking them, his wallet was snatched from his hand. "H-hey ... what are you ... d-doing … " Yuugi slurred, weakly attempting to take the wallet back. He was shoved violently to the floor, landing on the cold stone pavement, sharp pain shooting up his spine in objection, the rest of his body's pain intensifying, whilst the taxi drove away with his money, his phone card, his keys and his favourite picture of his friends.

He couldn't take anymore, but at least he was home …

He looked up, expecting to see the store, instead finding that he'd been dropped off several blocks away from it. With a loud wail, he burst into tears, curling his arms around his legs. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening.

Again, he dragged himself from the floor, barely caring about the rip that seemed to have materialised in his trousers and the graze on his hand that was bleeding quite badly. Taking a juddering breath, he made his slow way home.

He would have screamed in relief when the store came into view had his better instincts told him not to. Shakily, he reached for the door knocker and rapped it lightly. He didn't care how much trouble he was going to be in. He just wanted to go to bed.

Moments later it opened, and there stood Yuugi's grandfather, visible relief washing over him as soon as his eyes settled on the boy.

"Yuugi!" he rasped, ushering the boy inside, "Thank _god _you're safe!"

The boy didn't have the energy to speak, not even enough to cry. He fell into the old man's arms, clutching him tightly and Sugoroku held him, helping him to walk. "Where have you _been_!" he asked softly, no hint of anger in his voice, "When Jounouchi turned up asking if you were here, Yami and I were out of our minds with worry!"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open. Yami! He was going to be furious.

"Where _is _Yami ," Yuugi mumbled, slumping back onto the couch. Sugoroku sat beside him, briefly examining the grazes on his hands and the cut above Yuugi's eye that he hadn't even noticed.

"He's been out looking for you for the past four hours," the old man answered, and as if on cue, in walked the shadow, wrapped up in a scarf and jacket, eyes filled with worry and anxiety that evaporated as soon as he saw Yuugi's.

"_Aibou_!" he cried, rushing over to embrace his _aibou_. His fingers combed through the teen's hair, cupped his head in his hands, roved over his shoulders and arms, just to make sure he was real, "Are you ok?"

Yuugi shook his head, regretting the action almost immediately. He felt dizzy again, and wanting the comfort of his other self he swung his arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Yami, one knee balanced between the other's legs, held him tightly, picking him up in his own arms so he could gather him into his lap, cradling him to his chest.

Sugoroku sat down opposite, taking a deep breath. "Yuugi, where have you been?"

"I – I went to _Revelation_ w-with Jounouch-kun … " Yuugi whispered, feeling Yami tense beneath him. That wasn't what Jounouchi had told him …

"You went _where!_" Yami gasped. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's chest so he wasn't forced to look at his _other self_, nor see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. There was nothing worse Yami's disappointed look. Nothing. "Yuugi, I _told _you not to go there!"

"But I –I thought Jounouchi told you-"

"_Jounouchi _told me you went to _Millennium_, not thatawful place! _Aibou_, _Revelation _is an over eighteens club, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Yuugi whimpered, desperately trying to remember what happened after he had that drink and before he got in that taxi. He felt Yami's arms tighten around him and sigh, that feeling of safety overcoming him. "What happened to you?" he asked, rocking him gently, rubbing circles against his back.

"I can't remember," Yuugi replied, eyes closing, "I just ... I only had one drink. I felt dizzy so I was going to call a taxi b-but the next thing I knew I was in this room and I blacked out."

"Shit." Yuugi felt his heart tug. Yami only ever swore when he was extremely angry or distressed, "Yuugi , did anyone- " He couldn't bring himself to say it and sighed once more. "Let's clean you up _aibou_."

The bathroom tiles were icy cold, but Yuugi felt too numb to notice the stinging. Yami eased him onto the toilet seat, turning around to dig in the bathroom cabinet for the first aid kit. After setting it down on the edge of the sink, he turned the bath taps so he could clean Yuugi up. It wasn't long before the cuts and scrapes were tended to, the cut above Yuugi's eye plastered and the grazes on his hands cleaned, a healing cream applied to ease the stinging.

"I don't want a bath," Yuugi mumbled sleepily. Yami tipped his head up.

"That's irrelevant. You need one."

"I want to sleep. "

"You're in no position to be making demands," Yami snapped, undoing the button on Yuugi's trousers. Yuugi groaned in objection, pushing Yami's hands away. Frowning, he took both of the small wrists in his one hand, completing the rest of the job with his other. Releasing the restrained wrists momentarily, he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, tossing it in the direction of the laundry basket. "Take those trousers off," Yami ordered, but Yuugi didn't comply.

"Please Yami; I just want to go to bed."

"You can go to bed when I say," Yami said calmly, gripping a bundle of the material clinging to Yuugi's legs and pulling, sliding the trousers from around his waist and down past his ankles. He could sense Yuugi's distress and met the youngster's eyes, tone softening. "I'm sorry, _aibou_, but its better you get cleaned up now. I want to check you over …"

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi replied, a sense of apprehension embracing him. Yami took a breath.

"Yuugi, I think you might have been given rohypnol, which means someone may have taken advantage of you. That place is renowned for it. Why do you think I told you not to go?"

Yuugi laughed nervously, "Yami, no one took advantage of me-" He paused, a memory flashing into mind. That man. The one at the bar …

"You don't know that, _aibou_. Anything could have happened to you during those few hours." The very thought made him sick. He had to check. He had to _know._

Yuugi didn't want to think about this, letting out a frustrated, frightened whine. "Yami, I'm telling you, nothing happened to me."

"At least let me check." Yuugi's face scrunched up, shaking his head.

"No!" he said, know precisely what Yami meant. "No! I think I've suffered enough degradation for one night, don't you!"

"Yuugi, please. You could be hurt without realising it. You could have been given any manner of diseases -"

"Yami, I was _not _raped!" Yuugi all but screamed, tears brimming. His voice softened to a whisper, "I don't want you to do anything. I just want to sleep and forget everything."

"_Aibou_, please."

"NO!" Yuugi did yell this time. "I'm going to bed!" He barged past the other man, only to be halted by slim fingers curling around his arm. "Yami, let go!" Before he knew what was happening, he'd been lifted off the floor and dumped into the hot water, still in his boxers. "Yami! What the hell are you doing?"

Yami gripped his shoulders and dunked Yuugi's head underneath the water. Yuugi came back up spluttering, arms flailing, whilst Yami proceeded to squirt a small amount of shampoo onto his palm to wash the dirt and grime that had accumulated in Yuugi's erratic hair, only Yuugi was being less than cooperative. He lashed out at the hands massaging his head, crying out in anguish. Yami ignored him and picked up the shower gel, smothering a wash cloth in it.

"Here," he said, holding it out, "are you going to wash yourself, or would you like me to do that too!" Yuugi glared at him fiercely and snatched it from his hand. Now he was dripping wet, he might as well have a bath. Growling inwardly, he lay back in the water to relieve himself of his sodden black boxers, swishing them around in the water before throwing them violently at Yami's chest, who, not to his surprise, caught them before they collided with his shirt. Without needing to be told, Yami exited the bathroom, keeping the door ajar and stood just outside, leaning complacently against the wall of Yuugi's bedroom.

"Do you have to stand right outside?" Yuugi called to him, though he sounded more mournful than irritated.

"I'm here in case you need me," Yami replied, turning his head to listen. He heard Yuugi snort, "_Aibou_, it's no use acting so resentful, I'm doing this for your own good – just like telling you not to go in the first place was for your own good. I can't believe you were so stupid."

"Don't you think I know that?" It was easier for him to shout at Yami when they weren't face to face, "I've had the most terrifying night of my life, and all you can do is tell me how stupid I've been! I was mugged by my taxi driver, and then thrown out into the cold, blocks away from home! I don't need any more grief from you!" And then there was silence. Not even any splashing. Yami peered around the door.

Yuugi's eyes were bloodshot, tears in his eyes.

"A_ibou_," Yami began, moving into the room to encircle the teen in his arms. The least he could do was comfort him, even if he was furious. "I'm so sorry. I've been a complete-" He stopped to sigh, "Please forgive me."

"It was awful. I tried calling you but you weren't answering me…"

"I didn't know you called me!" Yami said, dragging the wet bangs from Yuugi's face, "You know I would have come to find you if I had." Yuugi nodded, "I wish you'd told me where you were going at least."

The shadow picked up the flannel that had been discarded and began to rub circles over Yuugi's back with it.

"You wouldn't have let me go," Yuugi said, purring softly in the back of his throat. It felt nice to have someone touching him so gently, no force or malice behind the contact. It made it all the more special that that someone was Yami. He closed his eyes, leaning forward over his knees, for the first time that night feeling calm and relaxed. He absentmindedly wondered what time it was and when he heard Yami chuckle he turned his head to look up at him, leaning on his knees.

"Are you enjoying this?" Yami said, wiping some foam against his nose. Yuugi's features wrinkled cutely and Yami laughed, "I should do this more often. It's the first time you've been quiet in weeks."

"Is not," Yuugi snorted, resuming his relaxed position, prompting Yami to continue rubbing his back.

"_Aibou_, your back couldn't get any cleaner." Yuugi let out a muffled whine from the niche his arms had created on his knees, "What did you say?"

: It felt nice :

"Well I gathered that. I think you're clean enough; you can get out now." Yami moved to hook his arms beneath Yuugi's's and lifted, taking great care not to let his eyes wander, and handed the teen a towel to dry himself with. Hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, he slumped backwards into the shadow, allowing his warm inviting arms, the one's he loved, to lift him up into them. The tiredness had returned full force, accompanied by an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

"You feel sick?" Yami guessed, sitting him on the edge of the bath. Yuugi nodded groggily, feeling his insides lurch.

"I just need a drink of water," he concluded, yawning. Yami gave him a sceptical look.

"I'm not so sure you should have anything to drink at all," he said, drying his _aibou's _hair lovingly, "Who knows what you've taken. If anything we should call a doctor and have you looked over properly for any other injuries."

"I haven't taken anything," Yuugi said obstinately, doubting it himself. The thought of admitting he'd been drugged was frightening alone, but the thought of admitting he might have been abused whilst lying unconscious was horrifying. He wanted Yami to tell him everything was going to be fine, that he was sure nothing bad had happened. Why wasn't he consoling him? Why was he scaring him like this?

Sensing the question, Yami spoke, "I'm not saying this to frighten you _aibou_, I- I just want to make sure nothing _did _happen to you, regardless of what you might believe."

"What do you mean, _might_ believe!" The harshness of Yuugi's own voice made him feel woozier. He closed his eyes, taking a breath before continuing, "Yami, if I'd been ... been …" He made an obscure gesture with his hands, "then I think I'd know!"

"Not necessarily," Yami said, scowling, but not at Yuugi, "Yuugi, please, _please _let me just make sure you're not hurt anywhere else. I would hate to think I had missed something happening to you because of your embarrassment. I would never forgive myself for being so careless."

Yuugi's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Careless? Yami, this is my body!" he growled, shoving his hands away from his head. He unsteadily walked back to his room, the shadow following close behind him.

"You're just prolonging the inevitable," he murmured, watching Yuugi stamp around the room, staggering here and there along the way, "and will you calm down and stop making so much noise! Your grandfather is trying to sleep. He's hardly had any-"

_Because of you –_ the unspoken words echoed in Yuugi's head and he halted, lowering himself down onto his bed.

"I've been such an idiot, haven't I?" he murmured numbly, reflecting upon the night's events. He glanced at his alarm clock. 4:37. It would be time for school in three hours. That fact depressed him even more. Only three hours of sleep.

Yami pulled back the covers of Yuugi's bed, gesturing for the teen to climb inside. He considered following, but decided it wasn't good idea.

Yami had a strange, niggling feeling there was something Yuugi could remember, only, had felt burdening the Shadow with more of his mishaps would be unfair. Maybe that had made him so hostile and uneasy; keeping secrets from him. He let it go for the moment. The whole night had been a raucous of emotions. Adding to it would only succeed in making a bad situation worse.

He had gotten used to Yuugi's temperament, his raging teenage hormones, and the erratic day to day behaviour. Sure, to everyone else he was calm, sweet; the lovely boy everyone who knew him loved, but to Yami, he was something quite different- all those things and more. He was Yami's whole world. Even now they were separated; the focus of his existence lay solely with Yuugi and probably always would, no matter what. He knew him better than he knew himself. Yuugi wore his heart on his sleeve. He was strong, enduring, a survivor, and for that Yami was proud, so proud, sometimes his heart wanted to explode with emotion. But he would not spoil that perfection.

Was it even perfection anymore? The relationship had begun to drift. That night had proved it. Yuugi was hiding things from him, refusing his help, pushing him away. _Something _was missing, something important to them both, vital to their relationship.

Yami sat beside his _aibou_, entwining his hand in his. "You were being a good friend. Jounouchi couldn't ask for one better than you. Sometimes I just wish you would say no though, for both your sakes." Yuugi nodded, leaning against his darker half's shoulder sleepily. Yami turned slightly to press his other hand to Yuugi's's forehead. "How're you feeling now?"

"Awful," Yuugi sighed, smiling lazily. "Can I go to bed now please?" Yami jerked his head slightly in affirmation, tugging the covers up over Yuugi's shoulders as he slipped between them, tucking him in gently. Yuugi closed his eyes, and for a lingering second Yami watched him contentedly. "Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stay with me, just for tonight? Talk to me while I'm going to sleep?"

Yami smiled warmly, nodding, "Of course _aibou_. Anything you ask." There was silence for a few moments longer.

"Yami?"

"Yes, _aibou_?"

"Would you lie next to me? I know it's not fair to ask but I just _need _this. I need to know you're here, so you're there when I wake up." Yami almost laughed at how ridiculous the statement was. Why would he ever leave him?

"Are you sure I wouldn't make you uncomfortable?" Yuugi opened his eyes sleepily.

"Positive! Please Yami. I need you to do this for me."

Did Yuugi feel so insecure and unsafe without him, or would anyone have sufficed at that moment. Had he been Jounouchi, or Anzu, Ryou or Honda – would he have asked the same thing?

Without another word, Yami peeled back the covers and slid inside, fully dressed aside from his shoes. He expected the teen to turn his back to him, but instead, he snuggled into the crook of Yami's arm, draping the duvet across them both. His breath tickled Yami's collar, but it was a nice sensation, calming, soothing.

"I do love you, _aibou_," he murmured into the teen's hair, breathing in the peach smelling shampoo. Yuugi 'hmmed' softly.

"Love you too," he replied before sleep claimed him.

But Yami didn't sleep. He couldn't stand not knowing. If Yuugi had been abused, assaulted, raped- any of those- he didn't know how he would react. The very thought of anyone touching him in that way made him burn with jealousy and rage. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ let them get away with it, but how could he convince Yuugi that something needed to be done. He knew he was frightened. Yuugi was brave, but not beyond fear. The same notion stood for him. He had to do something and it had to be done soon.

All too soon, the piercing beep of Yuugi's alarm clock hastened Yami from restless sleep. With a grunt of disapproval, he leaned over his still snoozing _aibou_ and smacked all of the buttons at once, instantly silencing the infuriating piece of technology. Yuugi moaned softly, burying his head face first into his pillow. "Time to get up already?" came the muffled voice.

"No, go back to sleep," Yami answered, disentangling himself from Yuugi's arms and legs which had unconsciously curled around him in his sleep. "You need to rest. School is out of the question." Yuugi would have disagreed had he the energy, but instead he settled for a quiet, 'k' Yami only just caught. If Yuugi had been given any drugs, he would definitely need to sleep, but as soon as he was awake, he would drag him to the doctors, kicking and screaming if need be.

"Can't you stay and keep me warm, it's cold in here," Yuugi muttered, now turned over onto his side, eyes still closed. He shivered dramatically to prove his point. Yami's lip curved upwards and he leaned down to press his lips to Yuugi's forehead. It felt as if the night before was just a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare.

Yuugi's's skin felt cold. He felt suddenly guilty for not offering to warm him, but Yuugi's grandfather would no doubt require his assistance in the store. Said grandson was gazing up at him imploringly and Yami almost relented. "Go back to sleep, _aibou,_" he ordered tenderly, fingertip trailing his cheek. "You had a rough night. I'll take you to the doctors this afternoon when you've rested." Yuugi didn't seem to show any signs of objection, but in his state, Yami didn't expect a reaction.

This reminded him, there was somebody he needed to speak to. Jounouchi was not going to get off lightly for engineering this. He may have been his friend, but what he'd committed would be an inexcusable act to any other, and he wasn't even sure if he had it in him to forgive Yuugi's best friend. He picked up the phone on Yuugi's bedside table, pressing the speedial for Jounouchi.

"Hello?" Jounouchi's sleep-ridden voice mumbled down the other end.

"Jounouchi, it's Yami," he whispered so as not to wake the sleeping teen.

"Yami! Is Yuugi back; is he ok!"

"He's coping, if that's what you mean," Yami replied, undeniable harshness in his voice, "no thanks to you."

"Yami, I-"

"You lied to me Jounouchi, _both _of you. How could you let him go to a place like that and then leave him by himself?"

"I'm sorry Yami, really, I-"

"I believe he was drugged, you know and then as he was trying to get home he was mugged and where the hell were you? Then when you realised he was missing, you didn't even tell me where you'd really been! Do you have any idea what could have happened to him while you were doing god knows what in that place? Did you ever stop and think of whether he even wanted to go in the first place?" There was silence on the other end, in which Yami calmed his breathing, craning his neck to check Yuugi was still sleeping soundly, "You have a lot to answer for Katsuya Jounouchi. If… if anything _did _happen to him then I'll hold you accountable for it – do you understand me?" Silence again. "Katsuya?"

"I'm really sorry," and the other put down the phone. Yami felt his blood boil. How dare he hang up…

"You had no right to do that."

Yami swivelled in the chair to look at Yuugi, surprised to find him sitting up with his legs crossed and arms folded in a manner he was so fond of. "I had every right. I'm not stupid _aibou_; I know you only went because he begged you to and therefore he is partly to blame. If he was anyone else I would have done far worse by now."

"Jounouchi-kun isn't to blame. He didn't force me to go."

"You can never say no to him; I'm fully aware of that. You don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Stop talking like that. Have you ever considered that I might just want to forget all about what happened and get on with my life?" Yuugi growled, shifting to sit up on his knees. Yami remained silent. "No, because you never listen do you? We always have to do things your way because of course; you always know what's best!"

"Calm down!" Yami demanded, and at once Yuugi fell silent, his whole body, as well as his voice, quieting. Sometimes the shadow struck fear into his heart; the side of him neither dared to talk about, festering just beneath the surface of Yami's unconscious mind.

"I don't want this to be happening," Yuugi whispered. Yami frowned.

"I know, but it has and we have to deal with it."

"I don't want to speak to anyone about it. I can't …"

"You have to," Yami spoke softly, comfortingly, persuading Yuugi to lie back in bed again to sleep, but he was no longer tired. The effects of whatever he had taken were gradually starting to wear off.

"I can't go back to sleep. I want to talk to Jounouchi-kun," he said, fingers curling around the phone, but before he could dial the number, Yami's hand had covered his, preventing him from picking up the handset, "Yami, you can't stop me from speaking to my best friend."

Yami nodded.

"I just wanted to say that you shouldn't entirely relinquish him of blame. He needs to know he can't act so recklessly and not expect consequences," and he released the phone, stepping away from his _aibou_. "I'll leave you to talk."

Yuugi watched him leave; confused by the expression on his face, an expression he couldn't read.

"Hello?" Yuugi flinched, oblivious that the other end had been ringing.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"Yuugi? Is that you?"

"Hai," Yuugi replied, twisting the curly cable around his finger, "Whatever Yami said, I'm sorry. I don't blame you for anything that happened last night – you asked me if I wanted to leave and I lied and said no, when I should have said yes. Please don't hate me."

"Yuugi, Yami was right. It was _my _fault. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"That's not true! You know you mean the world to me Jounouchi-kun. I'd do anything just to see you happy." A voice echoed from the other end, one Yuugi recognised as Jounouchi's father. He sounded furious.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi, I have to go. I'll call you later when dad's gone out, ok?" He hung up before Yuugi could respond. Placing the phone back on the receiver, he slid out of bed, pulling on a loose jumper. He still felt awful, like there was a pneumatic drill on overdrive in his head and his stomach only needed the smallest excuse to make him heave. His limbs still felt slightly heavy, a familiar dull ache from the night before lingering throughout, but the room wasn't in motion and his eyes could focus on one thing at a time without difficulty.

Yami wasn't in the kitchen where he'd expected him to be, but he was glad. Another conversation about it all would drive him insane, and that was what he was sure to get. Sighing, he flicked the switch on the kettle and proceeded into the living room, slumping down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Daytime television was dull. It wasn't worth watching, but he really had nothing better to do so he switched it on.

He couldn't shy away from the fact that he was petrified. Even though he had no direct affirmation, he felt used, he felt like some dirtied rag to be thrown away. His body felt different in a way he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was psychological. He couldn't bring himself to see what exactly might have happened to him whilst bathing that morning in case he should encounter something he didn't ever want to see. He shuddered, curling up into a tight ball, a cushion propping up his head.

"Is everything ok, Yuugi?" Sugoroku said, head peering around the living room door. Yuugi wiped his eyes frantically with his sleeves and nodded, but the old man was unconvinced.

"You know, Yuugi," he said, sitting down beside him, "there's no better way of dealing with feelings than talking about them, and I know you might think I'm just your interfering old grandfather, but I've lived through a lot of things – I know how hard growing up is."

"Jii-chan," Yuugi whined, burying his face in the cushion, "this isn't going to be the start of one of these birds and the bees talks is it because believe me, I'm well informed already."

Sugoroku frowned. "I was going to say, that if there's anything you want to talk to me about, you can," he said, almost sadly. Yuugi forced a smile.

"I know jii-chan. "

"You don't always have to tell Yami. I'm here for you too." Yuugi laughed inwardly. It seemed lately he hardly told Yami anything, "I just feel like I'm losing you to him. I know you can make your own decisions, but- "

"You're not losing me to anyone!" Yuugi said, wrapping his arms around his grandfather, "I'll always, _always _be here for you. I wouldn't ever leave you." How he wished he knew that for sure. Sugoroku sighed, pulling back.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

* * *

TBC

* * *


End file.
